1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to performing automated diagnostics of a network, and specifically, to performing automated diagnostic of an Ethernet network.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Ethernet networks can be controlled by switches that cross connect clients, servers, and network devices. The Ethernet network can be represented using the well know Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) model (or the Open System Interconnection (OSI) model) and can include a physical layer (layer 1), a data link layer (layer 2), and a network layer (layer 3). The physical layer represents the physical equipment of the network, such as a (Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) ring and/or twisted pair cables. The data link layer defines Ethernet packets and routing schemes for efficiently routing the Ethernet packets from one IP address to another. The network layer provides flow control and connection protocols.
Ethernet network failures can occur in layer 1, layer 2, and/or layer 3. Typically, layer 1 failures can be detected and diagnosed automatically to allow a service provider to resolve the failure quickly. However, automatic detection and diagnostics for layer 2 and 3 are not generally performed for conventional Ethernet networks. Typically, such diagnostics are performed manually. Such manual diagnostics can result in long down-times for customers who wish to use the Ethernet network. In addition, manual diagnostics can be labor intensive and can be an inefficient use of a workforce.
Therefore automatic diagnostics for layer 2 and layer 3 failures in an Ethernet network would be desirable.